


Stay a little longer

by NatalieC



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jopper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieC/pseuds/NatalieC
Summary: ST3 finale onwards. Hopper lives!  Basically, smut though – well quite a lot of talking too. And then smut. Cause I needed a serious Jopper fix in this lockdown. I hope this offers a little scratch to other Jopper itches out there.He’s lying on his back with one arm wrapped around Joyce who’s sprawled across him, head tucked just under his chin and a hand flat against his chest. He doesn’t recall the moment they moved together like this, perhaps it all happened in their sleep, but he’s not going to question it. He’s been dreaming of this for years, decades even.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Stay a little longer

Joyce got the call from Murray at 11pm on a Wednesday night. Sleep still came with difficulty and she’d been awake smoking at her kitchen table when the phone rang. Her heart stopped with the news that Hopper was back in the country, in one piece and being treated at some secret government facility near Chicago. It was almost too much to hope for.

Murray’s plan was to take him to a motel where they’d stay for a couple of days before bringing him back to Joyce and the kids. Reintegration slowly was the plan and they needed time to ensure the Russians, or anyone else, wasn’t on their tail.

Of course, Joyce was having none of this. She wanted to gather the kids and get in the car right there and then, but Murray managed to talk her down, agree to wait until the morning and to come alone. She didn’t sleep at all that night.

The next morning, she spoke to the kids keeping the story brief. It wasn’t like she had much information to go on anyway as she tried desperately not to get El’s hopes too high. She didn’t really know what she’d find when she reached him in Chicago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey passed in a blur as Joyce raced across the country, arriving a little after 8pm as the sun was going down. The motel was on the outskirts of the city just off the main highway and as her car glided into the parking lot, an overwhelming sense of panic hit her. She’d made it here on pure adrenaline but now faced seeing him again in just a few minutes, she was struggling to breathe as her heart hammered in her chest.

No stranger to anxiety attacks, she took some deep calming breaths and searched for her smokes. “Ok… you’ve got this. it’s everything you wanted.” She said to herself as she lit up with shaky hands and exited the car. Walking on wobbly legs, she rounded the trunk to get her bag and headed to reception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knocks the secret knock they used to share with El at the cabin. It wasn’t planned, but she thought it might help the situation. Murray answered quickly sticking his head out the door and looking both ways, ever paranoid, before pulling her into the room.

Jim quickly stood from where he was sitting on the bed. She dropped her bag and took a few hesitant steps towards him. “Joyce” he whispered his eyes filling with tears. That did it for her, she took the remaining few steps towards him wrapping him in her arms tightly.

And that was that. They’d all talked a bit, planned, Joyce called home to let them know she arrived safely, ordered a pizza… And then Murray had said he’d more arrangements to make and would be taking a room down the hall. He even managed to avoid smirking or making any embarrassing comments as he left the room.

Joyce took a shower while Hopper prepared for bed all the while counting his lucky stars that he was almost home. Well, wherever home was now. Wherever El and Joyce and the boys were - he was happy. He was relieved to hear he had a room in their new house, they all wanted him there apparently. Even Jonathan.

Coming out of the bathroom, Joyce glanced nervously at the one bed. “I’ll take the couch” he said reading her thoughts. “I told Murray I don’t need babysitting and that we should get you your own room” he continued nervously. “No Hop, seriously it’s fine” she says sighing “I want to be here honestly, I probably wouldn’t sleep if I was alone. I didn’t come all this way to lose you again.” she says glancing round nervously realising she’s said too much. “Ok… uh…ok” he stumbles scratching his head while smiling softly “I’ll just uh” he gestures for the bathroom and she offers him a gentle smile in encouragement.

The door shuts and she rolls her eyes at her own clumsy stupidity. He’s literally just returned from god knows where, where they did god knows what to him and she’s… she’s… she doesn’t even know what she’s doing. Is she coming on to him? Did she just offer him a place in her bed? She’s missed him so damn much and now he’s here and she has no idea what to do. Pulling back the covers, she slips into the bed then realises all the lights are still on. With a bounding nervous energy, she’s back up again hitting all the lights except the small lamp on the bedside table.

Hopper sinks down onto the mattress slowly like someone trying to move as gently as possible in order to avoid startling an animal. He settles on his back for a short while before glancing over at Joyce who was staring at the ceiling. “Shall I get the light?” he offered. “Yeah sure” she offers. They lay in the dusky grey light for a while in awkward silence – both too wired to sleep despite feeling exhausted. “I wish I could have spoken to her when you called” he sighs gently. Murray had cautioned against saying anything over the phones until they got Hop back safely and did a proper sweep of the house. Never can be too careful and they did just break a prisoner from a Russian jail so… “I know. I'm so sorry Hop. It shouldn’t be long though I promise. She was so happy when I told her it was a success.”

“Tell me more about her. Tell me about all of them” he pleaded - so she did. She spoke about the move. How hard Will and El took it but how stoic they were knowing it was the best for everyone in their family. How Jonathan and Nancy were doing at college. What clubs and classes El was taking. How Will still spent hours on the computer but seemed happy enough and he no longer had so many nightmares. How they missed him every single day but how they somehow, slowly became content again in their new home. It really was a fresh start. But how happy they all were when they heard he was alive and how El’s probably got the entire house ready for him to come home to.

He listened intently, asked questions about the house, Joyce’s work, what else the kids were into and they talked softly into the night until somewhere along the way they fell asleep. Quietly, happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hop wakes slowly, coming to his senses with a warm, soft and fuzzy feeling. He’s not woken up like this in the 6 months he’s been gone. He’s used to waking with a jolt as guards kicked him or with body wracking shivers thanks to the freezing temperatures or the worst times were when he’d wake from a dream of El, Joyce, Sara or hell, even the Wheeler kid and those other boys. Crashing back to reality in the cell was always hardest during those split seconds where his waking brain caught up and reminded him exactly where he was.

The low-lying winter sun is streaming through the window casting a warm glow across the front of his eyelids, there’s a gentle weight on his chest and the tickle of soft hair on his neck. Slowly, so slowly, he opens his eyes - desperate for this to be real and not another cruel attempt from his subconscious tricking him into feeling sensations that aren’t there.

He’s on his back with one arm wrapped around Joyce who’s sprawled across him, head tucked just under his chin and a hand flat against his chest. He doesn’t recall the moment they moved together like this, perhaps it all happened in their sleep, but he’s not going to question it. He’s been dreaming of this for years, decades even.

With a soft smile, he closes his eyes again trying to concentrate on every sensation. Her body moves gently with her breath - each inhale pressing her soft chest into his bony hardness. He turns his head slightly, so his nose is at the crown of her head and inhales taking in the scent of her hair while pulling her tighter into his arms. The movement is involuntary, his body acting on instinct without his brain’s permission and it wakes her instantly.

She comes to awareness with a sharp inhale through her nose, pressing into the hand on his chest to sit up. She scoots away from him quickly hands coming up to cover her eyes in shame. “God, I’m sorry” she whispers “I don’t know what happened or when this happened but-” “-Hey, it’s ok. Please… I” he can’t find the words as he gently reaches for her hands pulling them away from her face. “Joyce” he whispers, still holding her hands gently tugging her back towards him, “this is the best I’ve felt in a really long time. I… When I was there… I…” he sighs falling on his back with a huff.

She knows how hard this is for him – taking about his feelings has never been his strong suit and now, after everything, this must be excruciating for him. He’s so difficult to read though and she’s on eggshells around him desperate to make sure he’s ok, that he’s not going to disappear again. This physical connection with him is something she’s wanted, dreamed of though… She looks at him with big questioning eyes searching his, urging him to continue. His soft blue eyes speak of a world of pain but now, she thinks she can see hope there too.

Tentatively, she lies back down scooting up against his side but keeping to the pillow, letting him make the next move or speak. His arm immediately comes back around her shoulders and she lifts her head, moves over a bit more then places it back down on his shoulder. This is a really big deal and they both know it. They’ve been tiptoeing around each other for years and now finally, finally they could be taking their relationship to the next step. She’s still looking up at him and he meets her gaze again softly. His hand starts trailing light patterns on the top of her arm, covered by the thin layer of her t-shirt. It’s been years since anyone held her like this, since well… Bob. She wonders briefly if it’s been even longer for him. She offers him a soft smile, then moves her head to a more comfortable angle, snuggling into him. He places a gentle kiss to her head, just like he used to on those rare occasions she’d accept his comfort back in Hawkins.

“Back when I was there… Held by them” he starts trailing off again. “It’s ok, you tell me whenever you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere” she whispers as her fingers start to ghost over his bicep gently, reassuring him. It seems to be what he needs as he picks up again.

“Waking up was hard. It was the worst actually. Dreaming was my only peace. The only thing they couldn’t take from me. But thinking… daydreaming… was like a self-imposed torture, because reality - being there, being away from El, from you, from family was so much harder when I’d think about what I was missing… or what I never even had the chance to miss.” He looks down at her and she pulls back to meet his gaze. His eyes search hers, looking to see if she understands what he’s saying.

“Sometimes I’d dream of holding you just like this. It always felt so real. When I woke alone, it hurt. It fucking hurt so much. I’d do stupid shit then to piss them off, so they’d hit me or… – it made the pain more real I guess, I dunno… it was stupid.” He sighed as his other hand grasped hers which was resting on his chest.

“Sometimes though… when things were really bad. When I was really hurting… I’d let myself think of you.” She squeezed his hand lightly. She didn’t have to guess too hard about what he’d been subjected too. What she could see of his body told a story of physical abuse, a story she was familiar with herself. She could only imagine how it was for him over there, all alone.

“After, after they’d finished with me, they’d put me back in the cell and I could barely move afterwards. I’d curl up and think of you. I’d think about the past – about high school, about prom, about the back of my dad’s car…” she could hear the smile in his voice at that and she chuffed slightly in response. “I’d think about dinners at yours while we worked on the house after Will got back, about how you helped me with El all those times, about fighting with you all the way to Illinois and back. But I thought about things that never happened too. Like, Enzos… Like this - holding you just like this, lazing in bed early in the morning with nowhere else to be. No monsters, no Russians just… just you and me.” He feels something wet drip onto the bare skin of his chest and she sniffs, pulling her hand free from his to wipe her eyes. “Hey” he whispers gently, and she sits up suddenly “No, don’t, I'm sorry, I’m so sorry Hop. This isn’t about me.” she says swiping at her eyes furiously.

He sits up too, the comforter pooling at his waist as he turns towards her reaching for her hand again “it’s all about you Joyce.” He says eyes boring into hers before losing his nerve and shrugging before whispering softly “It always had been”. She falls forward into his arms crushing him in a tight embrace. “I thought about you too” she says softly after a while. She can feel him stiffen slightly in her arms as he waits for her to continue. “I tried not to. Tried to push it away. I had to be strong for the kids ya know?” “You’re the strongest person I know” he replies.

She smiles at this, she knows shes strong, sometimes anyway, but most people don’t see it. “I felt so shitty about how I treated you that day, well before then too. I mean, missing Enzo’s, cracking jokes when you tried to be honest with me, all of it. It just hurt so much to think about all of that. So, I worked. And I cleaned. And we moved. And I organized. But… I could never not think about you.

“You were always there with me. I thought about what it would be like between us. About being a family, all of us together in one house. About what might have happened if we’d been on that date. And it hurt. It still hurts Hop and you’re right here. I don’t know what to do with that.” She pulls back looking up at him to see silent tears running down his face.

She raises shaky hands up to cup his checks gently wiping his eyes with her thumbs. “I love you Joyce. I love you so fucking much.” He says softly. She stands up on her knees bringing herself up to a better height as she pulls his face towards hers, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. His hands come to her waist pulling her even closer as they lose themselves in each other for a moment.

As soon as her warm, wet tongue seeks his he groans softly returning with his own smoldering kiss. But it’s this slight noise from him that brings her pause. She pulls back, keeping her hands on his face as they catch their breath. “I love you too” she says glancing down nervously then back up into his eyes catching the huge smile that breaks across his face. She smiles gently too before biting her lip and he brings one hand up to cover hers, still resting on his face.

Their lips gravitate towards each other meeting in another soft kiss as he brings his hands back to her hips, encouraging her to move onto his lap so they can both be more comfortable. Once she’s straddling him, his hands take on a life of their own running through her hair, over her back, ass and sides sending electric heat everywhere he touches. It’s like he’s reassuring himself she’s real and it’s driving her wild.

It’s been 25 years since they’ve done this, and it somehow feels both new and old at the same time. She can feel his hard cock through the thin pajama pants they’re both wearing, and her hips instinctively start rocking against him as he squeezes her ass in encouragement. Finally, his hands slip under her t-shirt and she shudders at the contact across her bare skin. Who knew the back could be an erogenous zone she muses briefly before he skims round to her sides teasing the edge of her breasts.

She can’t take much more of this torturous pace. It’s like nothing she’s experienced before. No one has ever touched her with such intuition – it’s like they’ve been doing this for years. It was always good with him back when they were teenagers, but it was nothing like this. It’s like he’s two steps ahead of what she needs and its fucking brilliant. And the way he’s looking at her, his gaze holding such reverence it feels like he’s looking straight into her soul. She wants to hide and she wants to stay forever.

Sitting back slightly she reaches for the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it off, shaking her hair out of her eyes once her head’s out the top. She’s effortlessly sexy and it’s always made him wild – like, she wasn’t even trying to be hot just then, but he almost came in his pants. Crushing his lips to hers, he lays back pulling her down on top before swiftly flipping them over so she’s the one on her back.

His fingers slip inside the waist of her pants and he pulls back to look in her eyes asking silently if this is ok. Joyce lifts her hips, desperate to feel him and it’s the cue he needed so he pulls the thin cotton down and off leaving her only in black cotton panties. They’re big, mom panties, but they look hot as hell on her and his fingers can’t resist gently running across her lower lips through the cotton. She bites her lip, resisting the urge to thrust her crotch in his face.

Looming back over her, he brings his lips to her nipple giving her a momentary distraction from the pulsing heat at her centre. She snakes a hand between them to palm his cock through his pajama pants, smiling at the way his breath hitches. She wants to make him feel as good as she does right now. His kisses move up from her breasts, across her collar bone, up her neck and finally back up to her lips as his hand goes lower, rubbing her through her panties again. He’s using the prefect pressure – not too gentle, not too rough and her hips are starting to move in encouragement. She slips her hand inside his pants and boxers and grasps his cock and he feels amazing, like velvet over steel and clearly an impressive size. She slips him more tongue as her hand grips his shaft and starts to tug gently.

He moves back to pull her underwear off and is suddenly hit by a wave of strong emotion which causes him to hesitate. This is Joyce Byers panting, naked and full of desire for him. For him, a fuck up, a drunk, emotional wreck with enough baggage to fill 10 storage lockers and that was before he was incarcerated by Russians for months. What if this is about to ruin the only good thing he’s got going right now.

“Is this ok?” he asks breathing heavily. Bit late now she thinks but she doesn’t say it. Sitting up on her elbows she huffs and sighs with the effort. She doesn’t really want to get into it, things were going so well, they were finally getting somewhere and she just wants to feel something good for a while and forget. “I don’t know Hop… is it? I don’t know what to do” She replies a little tersely then immediately regrets the tone. “I really don’t want to fuck this up.” she adds more gently.

Shit he thinks, why did he have to even open his big mouth. He hopes he hasn’t caused her to doubt herself when this was all about him - his doubts and his baggage. “Me neither” he sighs. “I know I want you and I know we’ve both waited a long time” he brings his hand away from her pubic bone and up to stroke her arm reassuringly. “Everything is just happening so fast. I dreamed of you, I thought about you every day and now you’re here… and somehow… I’m here with you but it’s all so crazy and what if… what if we… what if I can’t…” he sighs. “I can’t lose you again Joyce.”

She nods in understanding and reaches a hand to pull him down on top of her wrapping her arms around him as his head rests on her shoulder. “We’re smart, we’ll figure it out.” she smiles and kisses his head. “Are we?” he smirks lightening the mood, as he pulls back to look at her. She reaches out running her hand across his cheek, fingers gliding over his lips. “Well, we’ve come this far” she smiles as his tongue slides out to circle her finger and she lets him draw it into his mouth. “And I happen to have it on fairly good authority that we make a pretty good team” she smiles and her words speak straight to his heart. She’s so good at calming him, grounding him, bringing him back to her. Sure, she winds him up more than ever too, but she’s always there when he needs her.

With newfound confidence, he fixes an intense gaze on her as his warm, wet tongue continues its path around her finger igniting the heat in her core again. Taking her hand in both of his, he gives it a gentle kiss before placing it above her head gently. He runs his fingers down the inside of her arm causing her to shiver at the touch and leans down to kiss her once again. It’s just a matter of seconds before their kisses reach the same intensity as before.

His lips make their way to her neck then down to her chest and she gasps as he sucks one rosy nipple into his mouth. His palm moves to the other rubbing faintly, teasing really, while his tongue alternates between flicking and swirling round the bud in his mouth. Joyce runs her hands through his hair and across his shoulders touching him wherever she can, like she can’t get enough. And neither can he.

He continues to kiss a path down, below her breasts, across her stomach and down to her underwear again but this time there’s no hesitation. He pulls the black cotton down and off while scooting down the bed to kneel between her legs. Kissing the mound at the juncture of her thighs he softly inhales her feminine scent and he can feel her trembling. His lips move to the insides of her thighs while his hands cradle her hips pulling her even closer to his face. As his tongue takes a first swipe at her slit, her hips jerk up and she gasps shakily. “Relax” he says as his hands smooth across her pubic bone and tummy “Let me take care of you”.

She nods and lies back bringing her hands up to her hair and across her eyes, rubbing, reassuring herself this is ok, he wants this, she wants this and oh… his clever tongue is back licking along her lower lips more firmly this time and it feels exquisite. Her legs spread involuntarily as Hopper moves between soft, firm, fast and slow movements with his mouth as he establishes what she likes. And she pretty much likes all of it - he’s clearly a pro at this. Finally, finally, she has a man who knows what he’s doing in this department. It’s been so long since anyone touched her there, and it’s been even longer since it was actually good. Lonnie never really bothered and Bob, sweet lovely Bob, tried. He really did, but it never got her off. However, she doesn’t have time to think too much on this when he’s making her see stars.

Her hips start rocking into his face and he moans in encouragement, muffled by her skin. She tastes like heaven and he wants her to let loose, he wants to be the one to make her wild and carefree. He’s dreamed of this so many times but the reality is a million times better. He pulls her hips even closer to his face if that were possible and hums in appreciation again. The sound of him enjoying himself, encouraging her, spurs her on.

Her breath hitches as he slides two fingers into her easily without breaking his assault on her clit. His tongue is working up to a steady pressure and rhythm which seems to be working for her. ”oh… oh… don’t stop. Please don’t stop” she cries. Never he thinks, but he’s not about to take his mouth off her now to vocalise that. He continues working his fingers inside her, allowing the other fingers on his hand to brush her perineum, just teasing the area lightly. A few naughty strokes around her puckered hole seems to finish her off and she’s coming, panting loudly but softly and he stays with her until the end, licking her down slowly until she starts to close her legs putting a gentle pressure on either side of his head. Taking the hint, he pulls back to grin up at her, while scrubbing a hand over his dripping chin. She’s giddy and boneless, she can’t remember when she came that hard. Maybe never.

“Oh my god” she whispers as he lays down beside her grinning, obviously pleased with himself. “Good?” he asks tucking her hair behind her ear lovingly. He’s pretty sure it was good, but it’s nice to have the confirmation. “Yeah it was good” she smirks, knowing he knows that it was. She rolls on to her back needing a moment - it’s pretty overwhelming and she hasn’t stopped tingling yet.

He lets her come back to herself, it’s a welcome opportunity to calm his raging hard on. He’d nearly come when Joyce did just from the sounds she’d made. He can’t remember the last time he touched himself, let alone anyone else touching him and he’s quietly concerned this is going to be over very fast. As if reading his thoughts, but not in a helpful way, Joyce rolls over towards him draping a leg over his hip and running her hands across his chest, down his belly and straight towards his dick. His hand comes to still hers as she begins stroking him “God I want this with you, but I'm not going to last. It’s been so long.” He groans.

“It’s ok. I just… I want you Hop.” She whispers, pulling her leg back and sitting up so she can pull his pajama pants and boxers down. His cock springs free and she smooths her hands down his strong thighs and calves as she pushes his pants all the way off. Her eyes roam all over him but keep settling on his cock. It’s thick, rock hard and it’s all for her. “I’ll take it easy, I promise” she whispers as she moves to straddle him again shimmying down so she can brush a gentle kiss on the tip of his dick. His breath hitches and his thighs start to shake slightly. She rubs one hand along his upper leg calming him while the other wraps around the base of his cock in a tight grip, giving him a moment of relief. Man, she obviously knows what she’s doing he thinks for a moment before shaking the thought away. He does not want to dwell on how she knows that particular trick.

Keeping her grip on his length, she dips lower to lick across his balls before taking them into her mouth carefully. “Fuck Joyce!” he groans. “Ok?” she asks coyly pulling back slightly “Yaaahhhh” he whispers fisting the sheets. She wants to spend hours here driving him wild, but she made him a promise and fuck it, she wants him insider her like, now. Placing her lips around the tip of his cock, she gives a few little bobs and sucks before releasing him and moving up his body.

Her wet pussy slides easily against his velvet length as she moves backwards and forwards in a tantalising rhythm as he pulls her face towards his for a searing kiss. She pulls back to whisper in his ear while his hands rake through her hair and the back of her neck “the things I want to do to you” she sighs. “Oh, me too baby, this is only the beginning” he returns instantly. She kisses him again while reaching between them for his cock and guiding him home.

They both gasp as he becomes fully sheathed inside her. His hands come up to cup her checks and he rests his forehead against hers as they pause a moment while she adjusts to him. Rubbing her nose against his gently before giving him a quick peck on the lips, she braces her hands on his shoulders and gives a gentle thrust. He groans and moves his hands to her hips letting her take control but there to support her as always.

She settles on a deep and slow pace as they both adjust to the newness of being together like this. It feels like a practiced dance, it’s completely natural, none of the awkwardness that usually comes with first times. Even first time in 20 years first times! He brings his thumb to his mouth briefly before reaching for her clit and applying pressure and her hips falter for a moment as she scrunches her nose in adorable way before sighing softly “yeah”. Her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back in pleasure – and he’s close, so close and he needs to see her. His other hand slides up from her hip to cup her cheek gently causing her to open her eyes and look at him. His open gaze meets hers and she gasps at the intensity. His thumb presses harder, his hips start moving and she lets him take over.

“Joyce” he whispers desperately as his thrusts get faster. “mmmmmmh” is all she can reply. He’s never been so open with anyone in bed like this. Sure he’s looked at girls while they fuck, but he’s never craved such a deep spiritual connection above the physical. He can fill the tingle in his balls and before he can check if she’s close, she’s coming. He follows instantly.

Breathing heavily, she sags into him still on his lap with. He pulls her tighter an holds on as they catch their breath – both too overwhelmed to say anything. After a while, he starts to soften and gravity slips him out. They both sigh at the loss of this intimate connection and she moves to scoot off him. “I’m just going to uh..” she says as she gestures to the bathroom looking down sheepishly. He grabs her hand before she can turn away and kisses it gently. A huge grin breaks across her face and she rolls her eyes while still smiling and heads towards the bathroom.

He can’t believe what just happened. Him and Joyce. Joyce and him. So what that’s it now? He’s going to move in and what? His thoughts are going a mile a minute – so much for post sex fog, he must have it really bad. But before he can settle on the best thing to next, she returns pulling on her t-shirt before re-joining him in bed.She scoots towards him and he opens his arms towards her. She’s snuggled into him in an instant, much like how they woke up earlier. He leans down to brush his lips against hers softly and as she sighs against him he realises everything is exactly as it should be – they’re gonna be fine. They kiss like this for some time, just enjoying the newness, the laziness, the sheer bliss of everything that’s just happened between them.

Three sharp knocks hit the door and he pulls back. She’s the one most dressed so she pulls back and slips out of bed glancing nervously at him. He’s up and alert in an instant too pulling the covers over his nakedness eyes searching for his boxers. “Yeah?” she replies as she steps towards the door, not stupid enough to open without checking. “It’s me, I’m heading out for breakfast. Meet me at the diner down the road?” says Murray through the door. “Yeah sure. 20 minutes.” she says.

“Shower?” he offers with a smile as she turns back towards him. “Is it big enough?” she asks “we’ll make it work” he grins and heads into the bathroom. She follows with a smile.


End file.
